


On The Run

by RainySteve



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Demigod Diaries - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainySteve/pseuds/RainySteve
Summary: They were a family...





	1. Chapter 1

**Thalia P.O.V**

"She still asleep?" I ask as I see Luke close the door behind him.

"Yeah"

It’s weird having another person travel with us after being just me and Luke for so long, but I wouldn’t change anything. That Annabeth is a cute kid, she’s really smart too. I can’t believe she actually saved us from a Cyclops today.

"Crazy day huh?" exclaims Luke sitting beside me and voicing my thoughts. "Can you believe she saved us?"

"Nope"

We sit there for a little while, both of us lost in the crazy of today. It’s when his fingertips slightly brush mine that I’m brought back to the present. He seems oblivious to the matter but heat rises to my cheeks. I scold myself for my total school girl behavior. What’s wrong with me? It’s just Luke. Except, recently this has been happening a lot.

It’s the first time in about two weeks that we’ve been completely alone. Annabeth is sleeping in the only room our little shelter has and I kind of like having him all to myself, as selfish as it sounds.

I inspect his face. Sure he’s always been a good-looking guy but only now does he really strike me as attractive. How did I miss this? My eyes move up to his eyebrows, they’re scrunched together. He’s worried.

I bump my shoulder against his playfully, shaking him out of his trance. “Hey, you okay?”

He nods but I’m not completely convinced.

"It wasn’t your fault" I tell him. "We’re demigods we can’t exactly stir clear of danger"

He shakes his head. “She could’ve gotten hurt” he tells me, his voice bitter. “I’m the one that’s suppose to be saving you guys”

I roll my eyes. “How many times have I saved you Luke?” He looks at me. “A ton that’s how much! We save each other, we’re a family remember?”

He sighs but manages a smile. “Right”

We go back to silence after that. I’m worried about him, he’s been acting weird since Virginia. I’ve also been thinking about what the old man said, it’s also been worrying me. But I know Luke, he couldn never do anything evil, ever. He doesn’t seem to be so sure though and that’s starting to scare me.

I sigh and open a bag of chips. I’m startled when he reaches for some too. “Can I have some?” he asks with a grin on his face, he knows how much I hate sharing food.

"Yeah whatever" I grumble which makes him laugh.

He takes a handful, a little more than I would’ve liked, and keeps on laughing. I shoot him a death glare which makes him laugh harder. “Shut up, your’e going to wake up Annabeth” I say but a smile is already creeping unto my own features.

I start to giggle as his body starts to shake with the laugh that he is containing. Finally, it’s all too much and he start laughing out loud. I look at Annabeth’s room nervously and clasp a hand around him mouth. “Seriously Castellan you need to stop” I tell him through my own giggling.

I finally get him to stop so I take my hand away from his mouth. It’s only now that I notice how close we are. He seems to notice too and I can’t help but smile as a he blushes. “So umm….” he starts getting closer to me for some reason. “It’s been a while since we’ve both been really alone”

"Yeah" I answer, suddenly getting very nervous myself. "Long time…"

He’s now so close our noses are touching. I stare at the blue of his eyes completely mesmerized and he looks down at my lips. I find myself leaning in and for a nanosecond our lips brush. Then we hear Annabeth scream. 

“SPIDER!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Thalia's P.O.V**

To say things were weird the next day would be a massive understatement. It even caught on to Annabeth who just kept looking back and forth in between me and Luke. Poor kid doesn't have to be a part of this yet.

I don't know how to feel about the kiss. It was my first and I think it also was his. I always thought that my first would be with some random dude with too many piercings and that I would hate it. It was the complete opposite of that. Even though we're truly feeling the awkward now it wasn't like that last night. It just felt natural and I'm starting to wonder why we aren't doing it now.

"We should freshen up here" Luke says as we reach a pond. Both me and Annabeth nod and I'm grateful when the little blond runs off to inspect some green muck.

I sit next to Luke and bite my lip to stop from laughing when he starts to fidget and blushes. He's such a dork. "Nice view" I say nodding my head towards the picturesque landscape. He just shrugs.  _C'mon Luke!_

"Ermm..." he starts clearing his throat. "about last night"

A small bubble of happiness invades my chest. I can tell he liked it just as much as I did. I know him so well that I know purely by his nervous but a bit more relaxed posture that he is letting me in. Without hesitation I kiss him. It's a small peck, quick and a bit more rushed than it was yesterday but it still makes his cheeks resemble a tomato. I chuckle and walk over to Annabeth.

I've never thought about boys this way. The males in my life have been solely represented by an abandoning father and a small brother that got taken from me. I never thought I could have this; a silly crush, someone I could trust with my life. Someone that wold make  _me_ blush.

My girly thoughts stop when I think of Jason. I remember the small scar on his lip and his baby blue eyes, the purple shirt he was wearing that day. I shut my eyes so the tears won't fall. I will never forgive my mother for that,  _ever_. As I play with Annabeth's blonde curls I look at Luke. He is simply sitting there with a huge grin on his face and the fact that I'm the reason for that relieves some of the bitterness.  _Tell him_ a small voice in my head whispers.  _Tell him._

I bite my lip nervously pondering over the idea. I've wanted to so many times but never found the words. I want someone to know about him, he would understand, he should be that person. I've made my mind. He is going to know. I start to walk over to him when a sudden ruffle in the bushes makes me stop. It's moving towards Luke and after a while he notices too. He takes out his golf club and I'm about to take out my own weapon when the creature suddenly pops out.

"Is that..." I start to say but am to surprised to finish.

Annabeth nods her head. "That's a satyr"


End file.
